


Spin the Bottle

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [31]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “We are adults, you do know that, right?”





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is and I'm sorry
> 
> for trope list #34: spin the bottle

“We are adults, you do know that, right?”

Isobel stuck her tongue out at Michael as she dragged him to the circle they’d all formed. She was stressed to hell and back and had planned a night where they could just all chill and forget their worries. That involved dumb party games like spin the bottle.

“Just sit and deal with it." 

Though they all grumbled and complained, they did. Isobel sat herself between Michael and Maria because that’s the only place she really cared to be. Maria’s fingers instantly went to her thigh, mindlessly fiddling with the end of her shorts. Isobel liked that she did stuff like that. 

"I have never played spin the bottle before,” Alex said, though it was unclear if that was a shameful or prideful confession. 

“Won’t be able to say that anymore,” Kyle chuckled. 

The circle went Michael, Liz, Alex, Kyle, Maria, and then Isobel herself. There were only so many combinations that could happen and only some of them wouldn’t cause issues. So she was excited to say the least. She was ready for issues that didn’t involve her brother being dead and her husband being a horrible alien. She liked that she could focus on having a fuck-buddy-but-possibly-more in Maria DeLuca. That was so much easier.

“Who wants to go first?” Isobel asked, smiling at everyone even when none of them offered to be the first sacrifice. “Guess we’re going in alphabetical order, Alex.”

He looked at her in horror and almost protested, but she pouted until he folded. Reluctantly, he leaned forward and spun the empty beer bottle donated by Michael. Funnily enough, it landed on Michael himself.

Alex stared at it for a moment before looking straight up to Isobel. “Pass.”

“That’s not how the game works,” Isobel and Michael answered in unison. He shrugged.

“Well I’m not kissing him,” he said firmly and Isobel tried to hold back the smile. Stupid relationship drama.

“Dude, come on,” Michael scoffed, “Nothing you haven’t done before.” Alex’s face soured even more.

“Exactly why I don’t want to do it again.”

“Alex, we’re adults. We can kiss.”

“Then kiss someone else.”

“I’m not the one who spun.”

“And I’m not entirely sure you didn’t telekinetically rig it to land on you so you could get what you wanted.”

“You really think I’m that desperate or pathetic?”

“I think you’re trying to force me to kiss you which is both desperate and pathetic and creepy." 

Michael stared at him for a minute before he got up and left the room. Alright, maybe not so stupid.

"You guys are ruining my chill party,” Isobel grumbled. Maria squeezed her leg before leaning across the circle and kissing Alex on the nose. 

“There, people kissed. Next.”

Kyle gave Isobel a warm smile that said he was going to do whatever she wanted. Isobel liked that about Kyle. He actually was one of her prospects when she was looking for a fuck buddy. Honestly, she wasn’t completely against the idea of him still taking her up on that if he wanted. If Maria wanted. 

He spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun until it landed on Maria.

Isobel stared at it for a moment as she thought about how she felt about that. She liked and trusted Maria which is sort of why she was the ideal person to be with. It’s why she was with her. It’s why they were sort-of-almost-but-not-quite-established-yet dating.

“I won’t kiss your girlfriend if you’re not okay with that,” Kyle said to her. Isobel stared at him and then looked to Maria. Girlfriend. That had a nice ring to it.

“I’m okay with it, are you okay with it, Girlfriend?” Isobel said semi-teasingly. Maria looked at her like she knew what she was thinking. For what it’s worth, she probably did.

Isobel watched with probably a little too much intrigue as Maria leaned over to kiss Kyle. She enjoyed the surprise on his face when Maria gave him a real, open-mouthed kiss and left him stained with lipstick that was a very complimentary shade of pink. 

She enjoyed it even more knowing that Maria’s hand had never left her leg.

“Next.”

**BONUS:**

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Michael breathed slow, closing his eyes as he listened to Alex as they walked towards their separate cars. He was being mean. He had the right too, but, fuck it was painful.

“Isobel wanted to have a nice, relaxed get together and you had to cause a fucking scene.”

“You started it! You wouldn’t play!” Michael snapped back. Alex scowled.

“I don’t want to kiss you.”

“Good, I don’t want to kiss you either!” He was a miserable liar.

“Good!”

Then he was suddenly slammed into the side of his truck, Alex’s lips on his and getting rid of every comment they’d made.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
